


Cupcake Cravings

by Deadlihood



Series: Bakers and Bikers [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe- Bikers, Fluff, LIKE A LOT OKAY THEY GIVE ME A LOT OF FEELINGS, M/M, Meeting the Family, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadlihood/pseuds/Deadlihood
Summary: Jooheon finally has to meet Hoseok's little sister Jimin.





	

“Cupcake, I’m really not sure why you’re so worried about this.” Hoseok wrapped his arms around Jooheon’s waist, pulling him back into his body. “It’s just my sister. We’ll be at Kihyun’s, you’ll be among friends. There’s no need to be nervous.”

“Except she’s your sister, Hoseok. She’s your family. I want her to like me.” Jooheon shifted uncomfortably. “I just want to make a good impression.”

“Jimin is going to love you, I promise. She’s very easygoing.” Hoseok’s hands slipped down to his boyfriend’s hips. “You know, we still have an hour until we have to go meet her.”

“Hoseok, no.”

“Hoseok, yes.” He ground his hips up against Jooheon, half-pinning him against the counter. “Come on, you know it’ll relax you.”

“I hate you.” Jooheon grumbled, letting Hoseok pull him over to the couch. His clothes disappeared, then Hoseok’s. He was still fairly loose from that morning’s 5 am sex wake up call, which made it much easier for Hoseok to slip in. Hoseok let his head fall back against the couch as he slid up into the tight heat.

“God, you feel so good cupcake.” He moaned, digging his fingers into Jooheon’s thick thighs.

“You know one day I’m going to make you bottom.” Jooheon grunted out, adjusting his knees underneath him for better leverage. “Make it so you can’t walk right.”

“Oh, talk dirty to me baby.” Hoseok snapped his hips up deep into him. Jooheon was pretty sure he was bare-backing but he really couldn’t form the conscious thought to ask him. At a certain point with Hoseok he couldn’t form words, just unintelligible sounds and moans.

It was fast and dirty, the two of them working each other up as fast as they could. Hoseok raked his nails across Jooheon’s back; Jooheon dug his fingers into Hoseok’s hair and pulled hard. And since neither of them was trying to hold back, it was fairly quick that Jooheon tightened up around Hoseok and came between them. He was quick to scramble back off Hoseok’s lap before he had a chance to finish though.

“Joo, what the fuck?” Hoseok whined. “I’m covered in spunk and I was _so close_.”

“Oh shut up.” Jooheon whacked him on the outside of his thigh. “Stand up.”

“Oh. _Oh_.” Hoseok’s eyes got this devious glint in them as he stood up, one hand running over the top of Jooheon’s head. “What a good boy.”

Jooheon knew he was blushing, even as he let Hoseok slide into his mouth. Hoseok wasn’t rough with him, savoring the tight suction and the way Jooheon was looking up at him through his eyelashes. “So pretty. Just a cute little cupcake, aren’t you?” He stroked Jooheon’s cheek. “You going to open up for me, baby?”

Jooheon took a deep breath and let Hoseok slide farther into his throat. This was the part that could get a little sticky, no pun intended. He still wasn’t very good at managing his breathing like this, even though he tried to practice often because he knew Hoseok liked it. With any luck, he wouldn’t black out and choke on cum. Someone was listening, because he managed to not choke and to not drown in it, which was the other part he usually had trouble with.

Hoseok fell back on the couch while Jooheon lay down between his coffee table and the couch to catch his breath.

“You know,” Jooheon panted out, “most people just give their partner a drink to get them to calm down.”

“But I gave you so much more.” Hoseok leaned over the edge of the couch. “So why the sudden jump? You don’t usually do that.”

“I didn’t want to meet your sister with cum dripping out of my ass, thanks.” Jooheon heaved himself up. “Let’s go clean up.”

“Well if I had more than a minute, I would have gone to get a condom.” Hoseok smacked him on the ass as they headed into the bathroom. “As it was we were lucky there was lube in the coffee table.”

“One of us should remember to put more condoms in there.”

“I’ll add it to my list.” Clean up had gotten so efficient with the two of them that it wasn’t long before Jooheon was pulling his clothes back on and fixing his hair. When he moved his shoulders, he could feel the sting of the scratches on his back. He didn’t exactly mind it.

The memory of where they were going sank back in when they were going down the stairs to Kihyun’s bar; Jooheon wanted to turn around and run back to the safety of his apartment. He didn’t care if Hoseok was downplaying the meeting. This was his sister, his only family he was close to, and if he didn’t make a good impression that would make Hoseok choose between the two of them.

Jooheon wasn’t sure who he had been expecting, but the girl he saw was not it. He had thought maybe she’d look like Misuk, a girly-girl sticking out like a sore thumb in a biker bar. But Jimin was sitting at the bar, her reddish brown hair cut into a blunt bob above the shoulders over her leather jacket. She wore tight jeans ripped at the knees and high heeled boots. She was tapping her chipping black fingernails on her beer glass when Hoseok walked up behind her and lifted her off the stool.

If Hoseok hadn’t immediately crowed, “little sister!” Jooheon was pretty sure that he would have gotten elbowed in the throat. As it was, his sister smacked him in the stomach before she turned to hug him. Jooheon was surprised at how angelic and young her face looked, and how high her voice was. There was just a touch of a rasp in it that reminded Jooheon of her older brother.

“Jiminnie, this is my boyfriend, Jooheon. Joo, this is my baby sister.” Hoseok said, presenting Jooheon like he was some fine art object on auction.

Jimin looked him up and down once, her eyes appraising. “So you’re the one who finally caught my brother.”

“I didn’t exactly catch him.” Jooheon rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

“More like he caught me with those raspberry tarts.” Hoseok said it with just enough naughtiness in his voice that Jimin’s eyebrows furrowed under her bangs.

“Do I want to know if that’s a euphemism for something?”

“I own the bakery next door. Hoseok is a big fan of my baking.” Jooheon said hurriedly.

Jimin cocked her head to one side, looking him over again. “Are you intimidated by me?”

“Jimin.” Hoseok warned.

“I’m just asking!” She said with a petulant look. “So, Jooheon, are you?”

“Don’t answer that.” Hoseok pointed at Jooheon. “Do you want something to drink?”

“Just a beer, I think.” Jooheon was feeling very unsettled and he wished very much that Kihyun would stop talking to whoever he was shooting the shit with at the other end of the bar and come save him.

But in the end, it wasn’t Kihyun who rescued him from Jimin’s sharp eyes; it was Yoongi. He’d wandered up to the bar to say hello and introduce himself to Jimin. Within seconds, he was being physically dragged to the dance floor.

“Well, that’s the last of Yoongi we’ll see for a while.” Hoseok muttered into his beer. “Are you okay, cupcake?”

“Not really.” Jooheon’s lips twitched unhappily. “I want her to like me.”

“Jimin’s an odd little duck. She’s heard enough about you that she likes you, but she wants to put you through your paces first.” Hoseok pressed a kiss to the side of Jooheon’s head. “It’s all right. You’re mine and even if she hated you I wouldn’t give you up.”

“Thanks babe.” Jooheon turned back to the bar, where Kihyun had finally arrived.

“Where’s your sister?” Kihyun asked.

“She’s got her claws in Yoongi. It’ll be a while before they surface.” Hoseok rolled his eyes. “Biker slut.”

“Hoseok!” Jooheon was appalled. “That’s not how you should talk about your little sister!”

“It’s true. Every boyfriend she’s had since she finished school has been in a MC. She loves bikers. Yoongi is just the first one she got her hands on here. Kihyun better watch himself.”

“Oh god, I can’t take another crazy chick.” Kihyun practically whimpered, one hand on his hair. Even now, there was still a little bit of pink that peeked through.

“Then don’t let my sister get a hold of you. Tell her you’re gay.” Hoseok wrapped one arm around Jooheon’s waist, pulling him in closer. “Relax, cupcake. You’re stiff as a board.” He leaned a little closer, a smile curving his lips. “Do I need to take you outside and fuck you again?”

Jooheon just rolled his eyes. “I’m going to go rescue Yoongi.” But it wasn’t necessary; the VP had already shaken her off and headed for the door, claiming an early appointment. Jimin returned to the bar where she slipped under her brother’s free arm.

“Mm, I love when you introduce me to your friends.” Jimin purred, the same devious look in her eyes that Hoseok had some times.

“I didn’t introduce him, and keep your hands to yourself.” Hoseok still leaned down and kissed the top of her head. “Come on, let’s get a table.”

It was weird to see Jimin, with her tough attitude and dark exterior, holding a Sex on the Beach and slurping it down through a curly straw. Jooheon thought she should have been doing whiskey shots with some of the other bikers that had clustered by the bar.

“So, you’re a baker?” Jimin asked, toying with the straw in her drink.

“Yeah. My best friends and I own a bakery together. Hoseok, Changkyun, and Hyungwon used to come in every day.” Jooheon had consumed both his beer and Hoseok’s and he was feeling a little bit more at ease.

“Isn’t he sweet, my big brother?” Jimin grinned at Hoseok. “You know, when he was in high school-”

“Nope, no high school stories.” Hoseok clapped a hand over his sister’s mouth.

“Come on babe, I want to hear about you when you were young.” Jooheon looked at him innocently, batting his eyelashes as he did. “Don’t you want me to know your life?”

Jimin started cackling and clapped her hands together. “Oh, Hoseok, I like this one.”      

Hoseok looked like he’d somehow lost control of a situation he had a handle on. Jimin and Jooheon had teamed up against him and Jimin managed to get tale after tale out before she decided to go back to her hotel room. She’d decided not to stay with her brother the first night she came into town to give him one last free night with Jooheon.

Jooheon kind of wished Jimin had been staying with Hoseok because he knew he was in for it as soon as he got into the apartment. Hoseok didn’t punish him often, but when he did he was very thorough about it. At this point, Jooheon didn’t even try to fight against him as he ended up face-down over Hoseok’s lap.

“Do you know why I’m doing this, cupcake?” That tone in his voice made Jooheon shiver.

“I teased you with your sister?” Jooheon guessed. He didn’t usually get a spanking for something like that; it must be one of _those_ nights.  

“And what else?” Hoseok pulled Jooheon’s jeans and boxers down over his ass, smoothing one broad palm against the cheek.

“I don’t know.” He got a smack for that and he tensed up over Hoseok’s lap. “I don’t know _sir._ ”

“For looking so deliciously fuckable the whole night and _insisting_ that I couldn’t touch you.” There was a brush of lips against the top of his head. “Only ten. And then I’m going to wreck you.”

Jooheon tried not to whimper, but the way he’d started to harden up was evidence enough of his excitement. Hoseok took full advantage of his pain thing whenever he could, if only because it made Jooheon unravel so fast.

Hoseok didn’t hold anything back, the ten slaps leaving Jooheon’s ass warm and glowing. He was biting back moans by the time it was done, painfully hard against Hoseok’s thigh. One big hand gently stroked his stinging ass soothingly.

“I’m going to get the lube. Don’t move.” Hoseok deposited him on his hands and knees in the middle of the bed. It was quick, easy work; Hoseok was just stretching him, avoiding his prostate completely.

“Sir, can I take this off?” Jooheon asked, tugging at his shirt. It had ridden up to the point that it was basically just a scarf hanging around him and he was overheating.

“Go ahead and strip.” Hoseok helped him get his jeans off so he didn’t trip over them, then moved to sit up against the pillows, one hand stroking himself slowly as he watched Jooheon finish taking his clothes off. “I’m going to bareback. Is that all right, cupcake?”

Jooheon knew he could say no if he wanted to. But what was the point? He liked being skin to skin with Hoseok, and it wasn’t like they were risking catching anything from each other. So he climbed back up on the bed and stopped on his knees in front of his boyfriend. “Fine by me, sir.”

“Good. Come here cupcake.” Hoseok settled him on his lap and then crossed his arms behind his head. “All right. Go on.” Jooheon knew exactly what he wanted.

Jooheon settled himself down on him, letting him fill him up. And before he moved, he took Hoseok’s face gently in his hands and murmured, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Joo.” They shared a gentle kiss, and then Jooheon lifted himself off and started riding him like his life depended on it. The fast, steady pace was enough to throw Jooheon over the edge quickly; Hoseok took over when it became clear that Jooheon’s knees had given out, digging his fingers into the flesh of his hips. Jooheon felt it when Hoseok came, felt the rush of hot and wet inside him. He was going to lift himself up when Hoseok trapped him in the cage of his arms, collecting him close to his body. Still connected, Hoseok lifted him off the bed and carried him into the bathroom.

The tile counter was cold under Jooheon’s bare ass and it made his abused skin sting a little, but he was so focused on Hoseok it didn’t really matter that much. Hoseok was kissing him like he wanted to consume him, like the only oxygen in the world was between Jooheon’s lips. And Jooheon kissed him back like the first time they’d kissed, like the first night Jooheon had cried in Hoseok’s arms and he’d kissed the tears away.

“I’m so in love with you I think I might die,” Hoseok panted out when they finally broke apart. Jooheon threaded his fingers into his silvery hair and pulled him back to him. They stayed like that until biology took over and Hoseok lifted Jooheon up again, bringing him into the shower. The water was warm and Hoseok was so close and Jooheon felt like he was drunk on him. Hoseok’s hands were gentle as they moved over Jooheon’s back with the soap, careful to avoid the scratches he’d left behind.

Sometimes Hoseok forgot how strong his boyfriend was; typically he was the one doing the manhandling. He’d been bent over toweling off his hair when suddenly his feet were off the ground and he was being carried away. He wiggled the towel off his face so he could see what was happening. Jooheon had picked him up around the waist and was bringing him back to bed.

“Jeez, some warning would have been nice.” Hoseok giggled as Jooheon set him down on his back.

“I could have, but this is always fun.” Jooheon left a trail of kiss from the thin skin of Hoseok’s ankle all the way up his leg, across his taut stomach and chest, up his neck, finally settling on his mouth.

It was sweet and soft. Jooheon settled with his face pressed against Hoseok’s chest, body tucked between his legs. Hoseok petted his damp hair, marveling at the way he seemed to smell like powdered sugar even after a shower.

“I liked your sister, by the way.” Jooheon mumbled out. Hoseok laughed, the rumble of it shaking Jooheon a little.

\--

It was early in the day when Minhyuk came into the kitchen where Jooheon was mixing dough for cookies. “Hey, Joo? There’s some chick here in one of the Solidarity jackets looking for you.”

“Hyejeong?” Jooheon asked, turning the electric mixer off.

“No, I would know Hyejeong. Short, cute in a terrifying way?”

“Fuck, that’s Hoseok’s sister.” Jooheon wiped his hands down quickly and strode out to the front of the bakery, where Jimin was examining the pastry case with interest. She popped up when she saw Jooheon coming out.

“My brother talked this place up so much I had to try it for myself.” Jimin in flat boots was shorter than Jooheon had initially thought. She was adorable, if in a vaguely threatening way. She was wearing Hoseok’s MC jacket which was way too big for her, the sleeves covering her hands.

“I’d like to think he didn’t over-exaggerate.” Jooheon felt slightly more at ease with her, if only because she was on his home turf.

“Well, if raspberry tarts are an actual thing and not just some freaky sex thing my brother thought up, I’d like to try one.”

“Oh, they’re-” Minhyuk started and Jooheon stomped on his foot. The sentence died in a yelp of pain and Minhyuk drifted away, an angry look on his face.

“Do you want it warmed up?” Jooheon asked pleasantly.

“Sure. And a cup of coffee, please.” Jimin had started opening her wallet when Jooheon shook his head.

“No, you’re family. Don’t worry about it.” Jooheon popped the tart into the warmer and made the coffee for her. When he came back, she was examining him from under her bangs again.

“You really are beautiful. Hoseok wasn’t kidding about being able to swim in your dimples.”

Jooheon felt the tips of his ears turn red. “Thanks.”

“Do you think you could come sit with me for a bit?”

Jooheon glanced around the bakery. It wasn’t busy by any means, and Jackson, Hyunwoo, and Minhyuk were all working too. “I think so. Give me just a minute.” He had to run into the back and finish the dough. But once it was finished and popped in the fridge, he was free to come out and sit with Jimin.

She had small, delicate hands, but they were scarred and callused in a way that made Jooheon think she was a craftsworker like her older brother. When he asked, she just laughed. “Yeah, Hoseok does metal, I prefer wood. It’s more solid, you know?” She pulled up a few pictures of her work; Jooheon could see that artistry ran in her family. Around his wrist was a bracelet that Hoseok had made for him for their six month anniversary. Jooheon suspected that one of the rings Jimin was wearing was also Hoseok’s work.

They sat together while Jimin ate (she, like her brother, had a horrible sweet tooth) and Jooheon slowly felt himself start to relax around her. She wasn’t as scary as she first appeared, especially in the daylight when she had to keep pushing the sleeves of Hoseok’s jackets up so she could use her hands.

Hoseok wandered into the bakery just as Jimin was getting up to leave. His eyebrows went up and he gave Jooheon a questioning look over her shoulder. Jooheon just smiled.

“Thanks for indulging me.” Jimin said as her brother approached. She turned at the sound of his footsteps. “Ah, did you come for your daily crack hit?”

“Oh so Jooheon finally admitted that it’s not powdered sugar that he uses?” Hoseok leaned over his sister’s head to kiss his boyfriend, squishing her in between them.

“Hey, hey, not over me!” Jimin wiggled free, brushing her hair smooth with her leather covered hands.

“Sorry Minnie.” Hoseok looked at his little sister with such indulgence in his eyes. Jooheon could tell that he was very attached to her, and she to him.

“All right, well, I’m gonna head out, explore the town. I’ll see you later for dinner?” The last portion was directed at Jooheon, who blinked in confusion.

“Oh, Minnie is gonna make dinner for us.” Hoseok explained. Jimin nodded proudly.

“Well I guess I will see you then.” He gave her a hug, nearly burying her in his apron, and then she skipped on out, looking like a tiny, leather-clad fairy.

“She didn’t pester you, did she?” Hoseok asked as they drifted back towards the counter.

“She was lovely. I’m very fond of her.” Jooheon felt his mouth spread into a grin. “In fact, I may have chosen the wrong Shin.”

Hoseok, rather than give a verbal retort, grabbed Jooheon’s sore ass and squeezed, making him moan and melt into the counter. “Right. Because my baby sister could fuck you half as well as I can.”

“Hello Hoseok! So nice of you to be behind my counter! Curdling my pastries!” Minhyuk said in an aggressively pleasant voice.

“Sorry, someone was being a brat.” Hoseok went back onto the right side of the counter, leaning on it. Minhyuk still looked a little miffed, but considering that Hyunwoo had caught Minhyuk and Hyungwon fucking in the back room once he didn’t have a leg to stand on.

“I’m not a brat. I’m a perfect angel.” Jooheon muttered when Minhyuk had walked away.

“A perfect angel who got a spanking last night. And I’m not above giving you another one tonight.”

“But when would you have time? After dinner with your sister I’m going to have to go right to sleep.”

“You underestimate me, cupcake.” With a kiss and a light pinch to his cheek, Hoseok left with a cup of coffee and a raspberry tart. Jooheon took an aspirin for his sore ass and went back to work. He left a little early to make sure he could shower and get changed before Hoseok came to pick him up for dinner.

As usual, Hoseok just let himself in and was stretched out on Jooheon’s bed when he came out of the shower. Jooheon gave him one good solid slap on the ass and immediately scampered out of swinging range.

“Oh, you’re just asking for it now.” Hoseok warned, advancing towards Jooheon. The only protection for his ass was his towel and Jooheon was regretting not thinking about that. Hoseok cornered him and got a hold of him, massaging Jooheon’s sore cheeks through the towel. The younger man whimpered a little from the pain. “Still a little tender, cupcake?”

“A little.” Jooheon relaxed when Hoseok’s hands slid up to rest on the small of his back. “Am I getting off the hook?”

“For now. I’m not an animal.” Hoseok nuzzled into his neck, pressing a soft kiss to Jooheon’s collarbones. “I’m probably going to have to bring you home right after dinner so you can sleep. Do you want to…?” Rather than answer, Jooheon just started backing him towards the bed. Hoseok twisted in his grip, sitting Jooheon down on the edge of the bed. The towel unraveled from his waist and then Hoseok was on his knees, looking up at Jooheon’s face like he was the moon and stars. Jooheon felt love kick him in the chest like a donkey and he sniffled, just a little.

“Shit,” Jooheon muttered before he dissolved into tears.

Hoseok surged up to wrap Jooheon in his arms immediately. “Angel? What’s the matter?” Jooheon couldn’t answer for a few minutes, just heaved heavy, wet breaths into his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Sorry, sorry.” Jooheon said finally. “I didn’t mean to cry.”

“What’s the matter cupcake? Did I do something?”

“No, no! You were just looking at me like I was the most special thing in the world and I just love you so much and it felt like my heart was exploding for a minute there.”

“Oh, my sweet Jooheonnie.” Hoseok kissed the top of his head. “I do think you’re the most special thing in the world.”

Jooheon started laughing. “God, what a way to ruin a blowjob.”

“I’ll still give you one, don’t worry.” Hoseok hesitated for a moment. “But since we’re in a loving mood, I wanted to ask you something.” Jooheon’s brain short circuited and all he could do was nod. “Keeping two apartments doesn’t seem worth it since I spend so much time over here anyway and I was thinking maybe I could…move in with you.”

“Are you kidding? Can we start moving you tonight?”

Hoseok visibly relaxed, grinned, and then kissed Jooheon. “I’ll move in when Jimin goes home, okay?”

“Okay.” Jooheon checked the time and yelped. “Shit, we gotta go!” Hoseok watched as Jooheon ran around getting dressed and then they went down to the motorcycle. It wasn’t a long ride to Hoseok’s apartment, which Jooheon was excited for him to abandon. It would be so nice to live together; after all, they’d been together nearly a year and they spent more time at Jooheon’s apartment than anywhere else.

Jimin looked up from the stove when they came in and saw their glowing faces. “You already asked, didn’t you?” She giggled.

“Yeah, I couldn’t wait.” Hoseok admitted, looking down at Jooheon adoringly.

“Well, congratulations to both of you.” Jimin hugged them both, whining when Hoseok ruffled her hair. “I should poison your food and keep Jooheon for myself.”

“Rude.” Hoseok gasped. “Can’t a big brother tease his little sister?”

“Nope.” Jimin stuck her tongue out at him and went back into the kitchen. “Since you already blew the surprise, do you want to give Jooheon his present now?”

“I guess I should.” Hoseok left Jooheon on the couch and came back with a neatly-wrapped box. Hyungwon’s work, Jooheon guessed. “Open it.” Jooheon tore into the packing and found a very familiar jacket inside. It was a brand-new Solidarity jacket, he guessed, if only because the leather was a little stiff between his fingers. It did smell a lot like Hoseok, though.

“Did you wear this?” Jooheon asked as he sniffed it.

“I sprayed it with the cologne you like.” Hoseok rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “It’s, um, kind of a big deal for us to give these out. Usually we only give them to members and then they lend them out to family or partners. Giving one is sort of like giving an MC engagement ring, I guess.” Jooheon didn’t say anything, so Hoseok kept barreling on. “I had to get permission to have one made for you. Yoongi signed off on it for me. Well, Kihyun introduced it at a chapter meeting and then Yoongi approved it.”

When Jooheon finally looked up, he was crying again, holding the jacket against his chest like a teddy bear. “Did love kick you in the ass again?” Hoseok asked softly, watching Jooheon’s lower lip quiver. The younger man just nodded, tears running down his face.

“Fuck, he’s going to make me cry.” Jimin said, wiping her own face. Neither of them had noticed her come into the living room. “Joo, come on, please? If I start crying its gonna get really ugly.”

That got Jooheon to laugh and wipe his eyes. “Sorry, I’m just…so full of love right now.” He stood up, holding the jacket out to Hoseok. “Will you do the honors?”

“I’d love to.” Hoseok helped him put it on and then smoothed the leather over his boyfriend’s chest. “You look good in it, cupcake.”

“It feels good.” He kissed Hoseok gently, then turned to Jimin. “Okay, I need to cook or I’m going to start weeping again.”

“Another pair of hands is always welcome.” Jimin and Jooheon cooked dinner while Hoseok sat at the bar and cracked jokes at them. Jooheon was so warm and full of love he thought he might explode and shoot confetti and hearts everywhere. He had to stop in the middle of draining some pasta to write down an idea for a recipe for Valentine’s Day cookies because he was so emotional.

Dinner was comfortable; Jooheon could imagine taking Jimin to meet his parents and having them adopt her immediately. She was very much like Hoseok, if only with a sharper tongue. She made googly eyes at them when Hoseok announced he was taking Jooheon home and wondered aloud if she was going to see her brother again that night. He just ruffled her hair affectionately and grabbed his helmet.

They had to make a quick detour into Kihyun’s bar to show off Jooheon in the new jacket. Yoongi and Kihyun were both very proud to see him in it; Hyejeong bought them a round of shots to celebrate. Jooheon took both his and Hoseok’s because he didn’t want his boyfriend biking home tipsy. The longer they were there, the more people came up to congratulate them and hug Jooheon. It really was like getting engaged. Jooheon guessed that by giving him one of the jackets, Hoseok had made a statement to the MC and to the world that he was very serious about Jooheon.

And Jooheon could kind of see himself marrying Hoseok. He was musing on that when he turned back to Kihyun, who was giving him a goofy grin.

“What?” Jooheon asked, swatting him.

“You just look so happy, that’s all.” Kihyun said.

“I am happy.” Jooheon shook his head. “Thank God we decided to open the bakery right next to your bar.”

“I’ll drink to that.” Kihyun slid another shot to Jooheon and took one himself. Hoseok finally saw him to his door and kissed him goodnight soundly. Jooheon didn’t like sleeping alone, especially not after spending so long with Hoseok. But the jacket did smell like him and it lingered on his skin after he undressed for bed. That was something.

Thank God he’d met Hoseok, and thank God he’d fallen in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who has commented and left kudos on this AU. I have so many feelings about Wonheon and this has been so fun!


End file.
